Hitch assemblies have long been used to provide a mechanism for attaching a trailer to a tow vehicle. Typically, a tow vehicle includes a hitch ball at the rear of the vehicle and the trailer includes a coupling device that attaches atop the hitch ball. More particularly, the tow ball typically is secured to a hitch bar, or draw bar, that extends rearward from the rear of the vehicle. Such hitch bars include a shank that extends axially into a hitch receiver of the tow vehicle.
The trailer typically includes a tongue assembly that defines a socket for securing to the hitch ball of the tow vehicle. Notably, tongue assemblies are typically configured to mount with a hitch ball of a prescribed size, and the required hitch ball size can vary between tongue assemblies of different trailers. Thus, a user must ensure that the tow vehicle is equipped with a hitch ball of the proper size for the trailer to be towed. Using an improper hitch ball can be a serious safety concern, as well as risking damage to the tow vehicle and the trailer.
Conventional hitch balls include a spherical body integrally formed with a post having a threaded portion for mounting to the tow vehicle. Thus, changing out a conventional hitch ball requires particular tools and considerable effort. More recently, efforts have been made to provide hitch ball assemblies having interchangeable hitch balls. However, current approaches often rely on complex internal components to secure the hitch ball to the hitch post. Thus, wear or damage to such components can go unnoticed, creating an increased risk of failure of the hitch ball assembly.
It should, therefore, be appreciated that there remains a need for a hitch ball assembly that addresses the aforementioned shortcomings. The present invention fulfills this need and others.